


distraction

by xiaogoburr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaogoburr/pseuds/xiaogoburr
Summary: yang has a nightmare. blake is a distraction.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	distraction

“Blake?” A soft whisper draws Blake back from the brink of sleep. 

She grumbles before replying, an attempt to shake the tiredness out of her tone. “What?”

“I had a nightmare,” The admission is shaky, a rare moment of weakness from Yang. “Can’t sleep.”

Blake tosses with this information in her head for a moment, shifting in her sheets as she debates a response. “Nightmare about what?” 

“Not important.” Yang waves off, Blake can hear her tossing around in her bed. “I just want a distraction, until I can.. y’know. Sleep.” 

Distraction, okay, Blake can do distractions. “Hold on.” Carefully, she slides out of bed, attempting not awake Weiss on the other side of her. 

Times like these, being a cat-faunus was a blessing of sorts. She tries to imagine Yang climbing over the Atlas dorm beds with and almost snorts.

In a few moments, Blake slips into Yang’s small, bed-cabin. “Scoot.” She demands with a small grin. 

The sudden arrive of Blake seems to have caught the blond off guard, but she complies, gliding over to the other side of the bed. 

“Not the best distraction,” Blake admits as she slips under Yang’s sheets. “But it’s something.”

“No,” the old frightenedness having dripped out of her tone. Now, Blake thinks Yang sounds more like a giddy school girl. It’s cute. “This is nice.” 

“Nice.” Blake repeats. She can’t stop looking at Yang now, acutely aware of the smile tinging the other’s lips. 

“You’re too cold.” Yang puffs, slithering her arms around Blake’s body, pulling her in closer. The new contact made Blake swear her heart was going to pop out of her chest, made her skin feel like it was erupting into a chorus of fireworks. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one holding you?” Blake muses. “I’m here to be _comforting_.” 

“You are.” Yang promises, not loosening her hold on the faunus. “Just being here is enough.” 

Blake hums in reply. She isn’t sure if it’s the new warmth Yang has immersed her in, or if it’s the second-too-long of silence, but she suddenly realize she’s tired. And once she hears Yang drift off into snores, she doesn’t fight the claws of sleep either.

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabble cause i had this in mind for them. might write in more detail eventually, but im kinda cooking up a very long thing for them atm so this was just for fun. this takes place in the atlas dorms!


End file.
